


Pose Open to Interpretation

by burntcopper



Category: Gosford Park (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntcopper/pseuds/burntcopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amazing how long some people can keep their cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pose Open to Interpretation

Parks comes out into the driveway, bending his head to light his fag.

"Could I borrow a light?"

Parks looks up to see Ivor Novello with a fag in one hand and a mildly hopeful expression.

"Sure." Parks proffers the lit match, Novello leans forward, cupping his hand around the light.

"Thankyou."

"Thought you'd be in there." Parks says.

"They get a little too much occasionally." Novello says, taking a drag, and grins conspiratorially. "As I'm sure you're aware."

"Not my place to say." Parks says, shrugging and blowing smoke out of the corner of his mouth. "Still, not the first time I've seen people hiding from relatives."

"You have experience, I take it." Novello folds his arms across his body, every pose and motion studied and elegant. Must be an acting thing.

"Not with relatives personally, nah." Another drag and he flicks the ash off the end of his fag. "Thought your lot didn't really approve of acting as a job."

Novello pauses in the act of blowing a smoke ring, head tilted back. He raises an eyebrow. "Interesting observation."

"Just what I've heard from hearing them talk."

"Well, my mother was a teacher. I'm not exactly born to the life, but I make a decent living impersonating them." Pause. "I confess I find their almost wilful indifference to the silver screen amusing. Rather too bourgeois for them, I fear."

Parks nods. "Spose so." He takes a last puff and drops what's left of his fag in a puddle. "Ought to get back to work. Be seeing you."

"Mmm. Thankyou for the light."

"Anytime." He replies, nodding again in acknowledgement as he turns to leave.

A couple of hours later, Parks comes out for another fag, to see someone already standing there smoking. Lean, rangy, studied motions.

"Had to escape for a second time, did we?" Parks asks, pulling out a fag.

Novello looks up, slightly startled, before relaxing back into suave mode on the sight of the familiar face. "Actually, it's more fresh air than anything. Gets awfully stuffy."

"Amount of hot air that gets spoken in gatherings, I'm not surprised." Parks replies, striking a match against the wall before bringing it up to light his fag, shaking it to get rid of the flame once that's accomplished before flicking it out into the darkness of the gravel drive.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Not really something I think about much. Just a job. Below stairs is enjoying the music, though."

Novello smiles to himself. "It's nice to hear that I have an appreciative audience."

"Yeah, some of the girls are big fans. Dancing and everything. Housekeeper disapproves, of course."

"Of course." Novello answers. "And the men?" He smiles slightly, catching Parks' eye with a confident level gaze. "Are they fans?"

"Yeah, could say that." Parks says, returning the gaze.

"And do you like it?" Novello says, keeping up the eye contact.

"Enjoyable enough." Parks says, taking another drag, then letting the smoke out in a steady stream. "Not everyone's cup of tea, but yeah, I like it."

"Hmm." Novello takes a drag of his own, flicking the ash from the end of his fag, finally breaking the eye contact. He tips his head back, releasing the smoke, then brings his head back down, catching Park's eye again. "It's nice to be appreciated." He says, bringing up his hand to rub the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

"You said that already." Parks replies.

"True." Novello grins. "I really ought to get back in to provide more music for my audience, hmm?"

"Yeah. Nice talking to you."

"Well, it's more intelligent conversation than I've had in there." Novello replies. "But you know where to find me if you fancy another chat."

"Will do." Parks nods, taking another drag as Novello drops his fag, going back inside to the party.

Late in the night, Parks gets passed a pair of shoes. "Take these to Mr. Novello's room, will you?"

"Thought the other lad was doing for him."

"Yes, well, he's busy, and a little star-struck."

"Afraid he might get the urge to offer to lick his feet clean, are you?" Parks asks, amused.

"One never can tell." The housekeeper says, disapprovingly. "You know which room, I presume?"

"Who doesn't in this house?" Parks replies, taking the shoes, turning them to catch the  
light to check they've been done properly. "Nice job on them."

"Well, whatever his faults, he's quite capable of polishing a pair of shoes decently. I hope you're as competent."

"Probably put a bit of extra elbow grease in considering whose they are, he did." Parks nods and moves off.

He knocks at the door discreetly, waiting for it to open. Simple rule; couple of minutes with no answer, open the door quietly and put them just inside, less of course they're up to something. In which case be really bloody discreet, take notes and don't say anything unless you're stuck for idle gossip at dinner. However, the door's opened by Novello. "Yes?" Recognition kicks in. "Oh, hello. What can I do for you?"

Parks holds up the shoes as an answer. "Returning these."

"I'm indeed indebted." Novello says, then smiles slightly. "Well, I won't stand in your way." He steps aside, a clear invitation inside.

Parks nods and walks in, putting the shoes under the bedside table, then straightening and turning to face the other man. "That all?" He pauses, raising an eyebrow. "Or did you want to continue that talk?"

"The choice is all yours." Novello replies, lounging next to the door. The pose is open to interpretation, but most of the interpretation would be along the lines of 'up for anything' in most people's book.

"Think I'll choose to stay, if that's alright with you." Parks says, reaching up to loosen his tie.

"Quite all right, I assure you." Novello smiles.

Parks nods, and moves forwards to where Novello's propping up the wall, putting one hand on the wall next to Novello's head, leaning in to kiss him. Novello kisses rather well, as it turns out, just as smooth as the rest of him. Mind you, once the kiss ends, he raises that eyebrow again, pulling himself forward off the wall, shrugging off his jacket and moving towards the bed, draping the jacket over the chair as he passes.

Before he gets to the bed, Parks stops him, catching him by his shoulder and pulling him round into another kiss, sliding his hands under Novello's braces and pushing them off his shoulders, followed by the tie, before setting to the task of his shirt buttons. Those he flicks open slowly, smiling. Once the shirt's open, he pushes it off Novello's shoulders, before digging his fingers in and pulling his vest out of his trousers, then sinking to his knees. Parks makes quick work of the buttons, pulling Novello's trousers open and reaching into his pants for his cock. That turns out to be long, not too thick, and already fairly rosy. Nice mouthful. It's not leaking yet - bugger's got a decent amount of control - but running his hand up and squeezing gently reverses that, and Parks leans in to lick the bead of moisture off before running his tongue up the side and squeezing it a little where he's holding it at the base. Closes his mouth round the head and sucks a little before taking it deeper and using his tongue some more and twisting with his hand.

Novello hums a little, hand brushing up the side of Parks' cheek before retreating, rustling from the bed telling Parks he's choosing to grip onto the sheets rather than him. Parks shrugs. Fine by him. Least he won't be getting his hair pulled. He puts more attention into the job, alternating swallowing and licking. Taste in his mouth gets a bit sharper, and a slight gasp makes him look up. Novello has his head tilted back, lips parted, breath coming a bit faster but still looking as cool as a cucumber. He glances down, quirking his mouth slightly as he meets Parks' gaze. Then smiles again and nods.

Parks takes that as a sign to pull back, brushing his fingers up the side of Novello's cock and licking the head some, before taking it back down - not too deep, then using both of his hands to steady Novello's hips to prevent him thrusting too much as he sucks harder. Never could bloody stand that. Bobs his head a few more times before he feels Novello's muscles tense under his hands, and swallows as the man comes. When he's finished he pulls back, wiping his hand across his mouth to catch the last of it. Didn't taste too bad.

Novello reaches a hand out to help pull him to his feet. "Here, let me help you up."

Parks nods, taking his hand. "Cheers." Once he's up, he brushes his knees and takes in the man he's just sucked off. Clothes rumpled, belly exposed where he pushed his vest up, but not a single hair out of place. Smooth bugger. Can't say he doesn't have plans, though.

Novello quirks an eyebrow at him as he pulls the shirt back into place from where Parks had pushed it off his shoulders. "Dare I ask what that expression might mean?"

"You could. Not saying I'll answer."

"Hmm. Pity." Novello reaches forward with both hands, tugging on the front of Parks' jacket. "Though it does add to the occasion, I suppose." He tugs again, pulling Parks up against him and sliding one hand up to Parks' neck, long fingers teasing at the base of his hairline and the stubble there before leaning forward that last few inches and kissing him. Another very smooth kiss, Novello's tongue flicking out to seek out all the traces of himself left in Parks' mouth.

Parks slides one hand round Novello's neck in echo of the actor's actions, holding him there while the other hand rubs at the base of Novello's spine, exploring the smooth skin there. Tracing it upwards gets a chuckle out of Novello, his lips curving in a smile against Parks' mouth.

Parks draws back just enough to speak, lips brushing against Novello's. "Ticklish?"

"A little sensitive." Novello admits.

"Bear that in mind." Parks replies, leaning forward to kiss him again. Not in that urgent a mood, so he's taking his time with the kissing.

Somewhere between that kiss and Novello attaching his mouth to Parks' neck, Parks feels his shirt being tugged out of his trousers and Novello's fingers attacking his buttons, though attacking isn't exactly the right word. It's more like he undoes one, lazily trails his fingers over what's underneath, then goes for the next one. He's definitely taking his time over it. It's that kind of thing that makes Parks wonder if the man's ever rushed in his life when he didn't have to. Novello's mouth is doing something to his ear that's got Parks swallowing by the time he registers Novello's fingers at his throat, undoing the last button on his collar and pushing his shirt open. From there he swirls his tongue round the whorls of Parks' ear while he pushes his shirt and jacket with it off Parks' shoulders.

Novello murmurs "If you'd be so kind?"

"Huh?" Parks asks, then registers the fingers against the skin of his biceps, and realises that letting go of Novello'd probably be a good idea if he's going to get his jacket and shirt off. He shrugs the rest of the way out of it and pulls back a bit, running a hand through his hair. Looking up, he takes in Novello's admiring gaze. "Like what you see?"

"Indeed." Novello says, still with that amused expression he's beginning to think is his default one. "Though I believe we've got more to go." With that, he runs his hands up Parks' arms, fingers skimming the muscles before running them down his sides and untucking his vest, running the backs of his fingers against the skin he uncovers. Parks takes that as a sign to catch the back of Novello's head, pulling him into another lazy kiss, both hands coming up to hold Novello's head steady while he explores his mouth some more.

Novello's hands are busy inching Parks' vest up, fingers trailing across the skin they uncover, going back to parts that caused Parks to shiver or moan slightly. Playing him like he was a piano. When he pushes the vest up over Parks' chest, fingers flicking the exposed nipples, Novello breaks the kiss, lowering his head to nip at his collarbone and shoulders before pulling the vest up, Parks lifting his arms to help with the action. One of the slowest bloody undressings he's taken part in, but he can't say it's not been interesting.

Once his vest is off, he puts a hand on Novello's chest as Novello lowers his mouth to his collarbone again. "Wait a minute. You're still a bit overdressed, mate."

Novello looks down at himself. 'You could be right there." He grins, a bit self-depreciatingly. "I suppose it's only fair." With that, he steps back, pulling the vest and shirt off as one. "I suppose I pass muster?"

Parks runs his hand down Novello's chest, pressing a bit with his fingertips to drag it out, and chuckling slightly when it causes Novello to breathe in sharply as it goes over the bit of stomach between his ribs and navel. Sensitive to a firm touch there, it looks like. "Think you'll do."

Novello raises an eyebrow, still looking amused. "I'm glad we agree." With that, he pulls back, removing his trousers and underwear. Parks follows, discarding his quickly. He's reaching for Novello's hips when Novello shoves him back onto the bed, straddling his lap and shifting to get comfortable before pushing him back further so he's lying down. Parks blinks a bit at the speed of it as his head touches the mattress, though his hands seem to be alert enough to grab onto Novello's hips, pulling him against his groin. Novello shifts again, rubbing them together and smirking slightly as Parks' grip on his hips tightens. He puts one hand on the bed beside Parks' arm to support himself, looming over him, tracing a line down Parks' jaw with one finger. "Hmm. What am I going to do with you?"

"Seemed like you had a few ideas." Parks replies, looking back at him, then flicking his eyes down to where Novello's body is resting on his. He slides his palms up Novello's sides, feeling his calluses catch slightly on Novello's smooth skin, then makes a detour and rubs over that bit on his stomach that got a reaction last time. Novello draws in a sharp breath, eyelids fluttering down to half-mast as he reacts. Parks smirks inwardly. Must be turned on enough to react more. He rubs there for a couple of seconds, watching Novello's breath hitch some more - not to mention feel him get just the littlest bit hard against him, even though he only came about ten minutes ago. Parks moves his hands on, up his chest and then down his arms as Novello recovers himself a little, though he's looking a lot more intense now. Definitely affecting him. His spare hand, he's using to trail a path down Parks' chest, pausing a second to scratch at a nipple, then ducking his head to lick a stripe up from there to his collarbone, then up his neck and biting his earlobe gently, before kissing him again. The kissing's a bit more urgent now, Novello breathing a bit heavier. Parks grins into it. Seems the smooth exterior's cracking a bit. Nice to know it can be done. They break from that, Novello delivering a nip to Parks' lower lip as he draws back, and Novello's leaning forward again when Parks stops him, hands clenched round his upper arms.

Novello raises an eyebrow in question.

"Got a few ideas of my own." Parks grins, shifting his grip and rolling them over so Novello's under him, then burying his fingers in Novello's hair and kissing him again, rougher this time.

When they break, Novello buries one hand in Parks' hair, barely giving him time to draw breath, other hand going to his arse and wrapping one leg around his hip. This time he's biting gently at Parks' lips, before making a bloody good attempt to steal what breath he's got left as his hips start to find a rhythm against Parks'.

Parks pulls back with effort, holding Novello's head down. "Thought you were interested in what I might have in mind."

Novello raises an eyebrow, though he's panting a little, hips shifting against the set above him. "I felt you might need some encouragement to speed up putting it into action a little." He replies, fingers digging into Parks' arse, then rubbing tense circles into that bit. Voice may be cool, definitely isn't under the surface, if the hand on his arse is anything to go by. Well, that and the hips. No self control once you get him going, it seems.

"No encouragement needed." Parks smirks, pushing his hips into the Novello's, keeping it at controlled shoves while he keeps his eyes locked with Novello's. A couple of those force a moan from him, and Parks decides to take pity, bringing one hand down to scrape across his stomach, making Novello's hips judder with sensation. The feel of that against his cock convinces him that finishing this would be a good idea, and he bends his head down to get at Novello's talented mouth again while he takes his hand lower and grasps both of them, pulling them off together fairly roughly.

As he expected, Novello comes first, groaning into Parks' mouth while he comes over his stomach. Parks moves his hands so he's got more leverage, pushing into the mess until Novello flicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, and he can't believe that's what sets him off, coming and coming as he finally lets go.

Parks is a bit dazed when he pulls his head up from that, sweat dripping from the ends of his hair. Novello's about as flushed as he feels. "I think that was proof that I approve whole-heartedly of your ideas." Novello murmurs as he trails those musician's fingers up Parks' spine. "I presume you'd have no objection to implementing more of them in a while?"

Parks grins with the side of his mouth. "Yeah, no real objection here."

END


End file.
